


Mistaken Identity

by Sincerely_Sierra



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Horniness, Humor, Sexual References, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 03:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17317097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sincerely_Sierra/pseuds/Sincerely_Sierra
Summary: Madison comes home drunk one night and crawls into bed with Zoe. . .or she thinks so.





	Mistaken Identity

**Author's Note:**

> I remembered a sitcom I watched when I was younger, and in one episode this guy comes home drunk and gets into bed with who he thinks is his wife. . .turns out it’s his wife’s mother. I decided to take that idea and try it out with my favorite girls, but do something different with it. It’s mostly humorous because I needed a good laugh. 
> 
> —Sincerely, Sierra

Goddamn, has this house always been this big and difficult to navigate? It seems to stretch on forever like those hallways in horror movies. It’s even worse in five-inch heels while drunk. Madison should be used to it by now; after all, she hasn’t had a sober Saturday night in months, despite Zoe’s constant jabbering that it’s going to kill her one day. But holy hell, the house is huge and Madison is drunk and can’t remember which way her and Zoe’s bedroom is. 

 

Upstairs is tempting. She thinks she remembers going up there this morning. But then again, she swears she’s familiar with the downstairs area. Wait, she knows all of this. She lives here. She’s lucky she didn’t walk into the wrong house on accident.

 

God, this is frustrating. She’s too drunk for this.

 

Whenever she’s indecisive, Madison plays the Eenie Meenie Miney Mo game. As well as she can while being shit-faced, she closes her eyes and recites the saying in her head and sloppily points upstairs and downstairs in turn as she goes. Her finger falls on the first floor when she’s done.

 

She has faith in the game. It’s never done her dirty before. So she kicks off her expensive shoes and leaves them by the stairs, stumbling to the only bedroom on the bottom floor. It’s cool and quiet and she hopes Zoe is in the mood for a little fun tonight. If she’s even awake; it’s late and the clubs are closed. That’s really saying something.

 

The bedroom feels larger than usual. And there’s a weird rug beneath Madison’s bare feet. Maybe Zoe put it there while she was gone. Stupid. Madison loves the younger witch, but she makes dumb decisions sometimes. Her heart rejoices when she hazily notices the lithe figure huddled under the comforter with her back turned to her.

 

The bed is closer. Giggling to herself, Madison strips off her mini party dress and slides her lace panties off, tossing them both to the floor, leaving herself completely naked. She climbs up on the bed with some struggle and slips under the covers. Immediately, the drunkard finds warm skin next to her. With a sigh of content and horniness, Madison nips at the flesh near the shoulder blades, which are exposed thanks to the thin tank top she’s wearing.

 

“Zoe?” Madison giggles. “Let’s have some fun. I’m so goddamn horny right now.”

 

No response. Why is the playing hard to get? Usually she’s always up for making a mess of their sheets. Is she dead? She hopes not. It was a bitch bringing her back the first time and Madison is too tired for this nonsense.

 

“Zoe! Come on,” the blonde whines, bare breasts brushing the pale skin of her back. “I’m so horny. I need you.”

 

The figure flips over with a groan. Deep brown eyes flutter open to look at Madison.

 

“Can’t. My stomach hurts.” That voice. Oh, dear god.

 

It’s Cordelia.

 

Madison shrieks and causes herself to fall off the bed, landing hard with a thud. Despite being drunk, she scrambles to her feet and feels around for something to help pull herself up all the way. She knocks over a glass sitting atop the nightstand and it shatters near her feet.

 

“I thought you were Zoe!” she tells Cordelia. “Why are you in our bed?!”

 

“This is my room,” Cordelia says as she averts her eyes.

 

As Madison tries to find her clothes, the door swings open and Zoe tumbles in with a flashlight, shining it directly on Madison’s nude body. The brunette swears she nearly self-ignites. Her girlfriend is standing here, at three am, naked, in their supreme’s bedroom looking like a deer caught in headlights.

 

“Madison! What are you doing?! Why are you naked?!” Zoe shouts with such anguish that it hurts Cordelia’s chest.

 

“I thought this was our room,” Madison slurs, twirling in a circle to ensure that, no, it’s definitely not her room. “I wanted you to go down on me tonight.”

 

Zoe gets hotter and hotter, because Cordelia is awake and listening and she isn’t supposed to know about her and Madison’s private lives. It’s kind of like your mother asking about your sex life. That kind of awkward and unwarranted humiliation. And it’s all because Madison is a dumb, drunk little bitch and can’t keep her mitts off other people or even find her own room.

 

“Madison Montgomery, you pick your clothes up and go upstairs to our room,” Zoe snaps. “Now!”

 

Tears welling in her eyes, Madison scoops up her clothes and wanders out of the room, still in the nude. It takes awhile for Zoe to summon the courage to look at her supreme. Her cheeks are cherry red and the fire still hasn’t gone away.

 

“I’m—I’m so sorry,” Zoe blubbers to Cordelia. “I was looking for her so this wouldn’t happen. She’ll get what’s coming to her, I swear it. I hope you aren’t scarred.”

 

Cordelia sleepily chuckles. “That was incredibly disturbing to see, but I’ll manage. Just promise me she won’t do that to me or anyone else again.”

 

Biting her lip in uncertainty, Zoe nods. She still can’t look Cordelia in the eye. It’s too humiliating. Oh, Madison is going to pay for embarrassing her.

 

“I—I’ll just go back upstairs now. Goodnight,” the young witch mutters as she leaves.

 

“Zoe?” Cordelia gently calls. “Lock my door, please.”

 

+++

 

Upstairs, Madison sits on her own bed, swinging her legs back and forth with her head tilted down. She knows what she’s in for now. She’s really gone and done it and she has to accept her fate for what it is. What will it be? An ass whooping? The hairbrush? No sex for a week? All of those are torture, but if she had to choose, she’d choose the hairbrush. It only hurts for a minute.

 

Zoe hurls herself in and throws the flashlight on the floor, startling the drunk girl. She’s furious, more than usual. All evidence of sweet, shy Zoe is gone, leaving angry, dominate Zoe.

 

“You ready for your punishment now?” Zoe asks in that voice that actually frightens Madison.

 

“I guess so.” Honestly, Madison is so horny that even the thought of her ass turning cherry red turns her on.

 

Zoe pulls Madison up by her arm and holds her close to her body. She teases her a bit, skimming Madison’s flesh with her soft lips. She tricks her into going completely vulnerable in her arms, like a baby jellyfish, before Zoe moves a stealthy hand behind the naked girl and brings a hard slap to to her ass, causing Madison to yelp in surprise.

 

“You are such a little shit,” Zoe says. “You embarrassed yourself and me because you can’t control yourself. I won’t forgive you. Yet. Maybe I will after your punishment is over.”

 

Madison whimpers against Zoe’s collarbone, silently begging for her girlfriend to forget this entire thing and just forgive her so she can be relieved of this horniness. But Zoe’s grown into herself and she no longer falls for Madison’s pathetic cries, so she peels the blonde off of her and looks her in the eye.

 

“What am I going to do with you? You know I can’t bear to hurt you. Oh, I know,” Zoe says with a devilish grin. “You horny?”

 

Madison eagerly nods and tries to pull Zoe close, but Zoe stops her.

 

“No. Absolutely not. You’ve done wrong and you need to suffer your consequences.”

 

Sometimes Zoe feels guilty. After all, Madison only knows what she’s taught herself these last few years and habits die hard. But she has to learn at some point, and that reassures Zoe that she’s doing the right thing by not giving into Madison’s incessant demands and horniness.

 

“But, Zoeee!” Madison whines.

 

“Stop it,” is all Zoe says before she grabs a fresh pair of pajamas for Madison. “Let’s go.”

 

“No! I said I’m horny!” Madison says, stomping her foot.

 

Without replying, Zoe forces Madison into the clothes and guides her into her own bed. Madison resists and thrashes around in a tantrum, and Zoe simply kisses her forehead.

 

“That outta teach you,” Zoe whispers, hot breath tickling Madison’s ear, which causes the drunk to shiver and whimper at the sensation that spreads through her body and pelvis.

 

“Please, Zoe,” Madison cries.

 

“No. You get to stay like that and I don’t care if it lasts for a week. Goodnight.”

 

Zoe gets into her bed and flicks off the light, sending them both into darkness. Madison whimpers and fights off her wetness the entire night, wishing she hadn’t walked into the wrong bedroom. Not only is she embarrassed, she is aching and desperate. She hates herself. All this just because of mistaken identity.

 

+++

 

The next afternoon, when Madison’s hangover has subsided for the most part, she goes into the kitchen to find Zoe and Cordelia. The air is awkward and uneasy, the tension still around from last night’s charade. However, Zoe and Cordelia can look at each other without bringing it up once, though there is silent uncomfortableness between them. No telling when—or if—it will subside.

 

“Hello, my little whore,” Zoe teases as the blonde grabs a bagel from the breadbox. Madison’s face burns.

 

“Zoe, it was an accident,” Cordelia gently says. “However, I do feel the need to return these so there’s no talk around here.”

 

The supreme unearths a pair of baby blue lace panties from her pocket and hands them to Zoe with two fingertips like it has some sort of disease lingering on it.

 

“You bitch,” Zoe snaps at Madison. “These are mine! You’re in trouble now.”

 

Madison groans. She’s going to be sexless for weeks now.


End file.
